


This Isn't A Trap

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA Universe, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, So yeah, and by antics I mean handjobs, and it's only implied at the end that there's more joining, but again doesn't involve all of them so I'm not tagging it, nightclub antics, so it's OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: Literally just Ryan and Gavin and some gratuitous light description. Handjobs in nightclubs, what more could you want?





	

Ryan presses Gavin into the wall, hands firm on his hips and breath hot on his ear.

“You're wearing my favourite jeans,” he murmurs, smirking at Gavin's sharp intake of breath.

“Yeah,” he agrees, sliding his hands up Ryan's arms and gripping as Ryan carefully pushes his hips into Gavin's. “Hoping to give you a few ideas.”

“Oh, you've given me more than a few.” Ryan rolls their hips together again and playfully bites Gavin's ear.

“Like what?” Gavin asks, a knowing glint in his eyes. One of Ryan's hands drifts down to cup his ass and press them together more firmly so he can feel the heat of Gavin's crotch.

“Fucking you up against this wall,” Ryan replies as the song melts smoothly into a new, faster beat, the lights speeding up to match. It casts wild shadows around them, purple and blue highlighting the dip of Gavin's lower lip, the shine of his teeth. “Or maybe just eating you out right here, in front of everybody.”

Gavin gasps and rocks up into Ryan, eyelids fluttering as Ryan gladly pushes back.

“You wouldn't,” he says, breathes, smiling.

“No,” Ryan confirms, pressing them together with more purpose now, give Gavin the friction that gets him all hot under Ryan's touch. “I wouldn't want anyone else to hear all those pretty noises you'd give me.”

Gavin's breath stutters and he shifts his arms to loop them around Ryan's neck, tugging insistently. Ryan lets himself be pulled in for a kiss, stealing the light from Gavin's face. A strobe goes off behind them as Ryan works a hand into Gavin's tight jeans, the angle awkward but sufficient as he wraps his fingers around Gavin's cock.

“Oh,” Gavin sighs, breaking the kiss to tip his head back against the wall. “Oh Ryan.”

Ryan grins and ducks down to brush his lips over the sharp edge of Gavin's jaw, stroking slow to make him impatient. He responds beautifully, rocking steadily into Ryan's hand and holding him close, one hand instinctively tangling in Ryan's hair.

The kisses grow messier as Ryan works Gavin over, sure, deft strokes and gentle kisses that Gavin melts easily into. Red and white light dances over them, reflecting prettily in Gavin's eyes as Ryan watches. Those eyes shut and Gavin's making these small, quiet noises, pushing his hips up into Ryan's fist over and over until he starts trembling. Ryan spreads his legs slightly to fit in closer, twisting as best he can around the head as Gavin whispers some strangled form of his name.

“That's it, Gav, just like that,” Ryan murmurs, glancing down between them and then back to the attractive flush on Gavin's cheeks, going pinker with each passing second. Then his breath hitches and he's clearly biting back a moan as he spills over Ryan's fingers, bucking up erratically to chase his pleasure.

The song changes while Ryan's planting kisses down Gavin's throat – slightly damp with sweat – and helping him come down with gentle rubs of his fingers. Gavin suddenly sucks in a harsh breath as Ryan's fingertips skate over the head of his dick and Ryan knows he's hit oversensitivity. He carefully pulls his hand out and surreptitiously lifts it to lick the come off his fingers. Gavin jokingly pulls a face and doesn't complain as Ryan kisses him again.

“There you two are,” someone says, and Gavin pulls back to look over Ryan's shoulder, his face breaking into a grin at what he sees. Ryan glances behind him to see Michael and Ray, matching grins on their faces – too wide, too innocent. He tries to look over to where their table was, but he doesn't see any sign of Geoff and Jack.

“Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?” He asks. “This feels very sinister.”

“Oh, it isn't,” Michael says, completely unconvincingly, stepping forward to wrap an arm over Ryan's shoulder. Ray steps in on his right and Gavin unwinds an arm from Ryan's neck to tug Ray in for a kiss.

“Uh-huh. Sure,” Ryan drawls. “You don't have any evil plans for me?”

“We never said that,” Ray says, hooking an arm around Ryan's waist and smirking. “We just said it wasn't sinister.”

Ryan glances at Gavin and narrows his eyes when he sees the small, smug grin on Gavin's lips.

“You were part of this, weren't you?” He accuses. Gavin shrugs and smiles wider.

“Maybe,” he allows, and Ryan growls, shifting his hands up to tickle Gavin, who shrieks and immediately tries to slap his hand away. Michael snorts and Ray laughs as Gavin yelps.

Ryan lets up eventually, once Gavin is flushed and panting for an entirely different reason. Gavin takes a moment to catch his breath while Michael presses up warm against Ryan's side.

“So, what were you thinking?” Ryan asks, side-eyeing Ray. “I'm betting I'm not getting off any time soon, am I?”

Ray grins in a way that tells him he's more than right, and Ryan sighs mock-exasperatedly.

“We're going back to my place,” Michael says. “That's step one.”

“And step two?” Ryan raises an eyebrow and Michael grins wickedly.

“Step two is having someone else fuck my mouth other than the cops,” Ray deadpans, and Ryan laughs.

“Sounds good,” he says, and pushes off of Gavin to stand straight between them. Gavin zips up his jeans and runs a hand through his dishevelled hair before linking arms with Ray and gladly guiding them out of the club.


End file.
